Nabbit
|species_origin = Rabbit |rarity = Common |align = Villain, Anti-Hero |affiliation = Koopa Troop |first_appearance = |latest_appearance = }} 'Nabbit '''is an enemy introduced in New Super Mario Bros. U. The name "Nabbit" is a play on the words "nab it" and rabbit. He is a thief who steals items from Toad Houses and runs away with them in his bag. He is a purple rabbit-like creature with round eyes, long ears and black limbs, and wears a white handkerchief with a drawing of a large mouth with sharpened teeth, similar to Bowser Jr's. He also wears orange shoes and white gloves. It is unknown if he is a character or species. In New Super Luigi U, he decides to team up with Luigi and the Toad (species) to rescue Princess Peach and defeat Bowser and his minions. He is almost invincible in this game and jumps like Luigi. Game Appearances New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U, Nabbit appears as a thief who steals from Toad Houses. He will appear in one level for each world (except for Peach's Castle and Superstar Road). When the player enters a level with Nabbit in it, they must catch Nabbit before time runs out. New Super Luigi U In New Super Luigi U, Nabbit joins up with Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad to save Princess Peach. He has the same jump and flutter as Luigi and is invincible to all enemy attacks. However, Nabbit can still lose a life by falling in pits, lava, poisoned water, or getting crushed. All power-ups he collects are released as 1-Ups at the end of the level. Mario Party 10 Nabbit appears as an unlockable playable character in Mario Party 10. His unlock requirements are to be announced. Super Mario Party 10 Nabbit appears as a playable character in Super Mario Party 10. Lets-a-go, Mario Nabbit appears as an enemy in Lets-a-go, Mario. Mario Super Party Nabbit appears in Mario Super Party as an Ally Super Mario Bros: A Greater Evil Nabbit appears as a playable character in Super Mario Bros: A Greater Evil. His stats are: Jump: 3/4 Power: 2/4 Speed: 4/4 Flutter: 3/4 Also, some Nabbits appear in village or town levels, notably in Nabbit Village. Mario and Luigi: Pirate Galaxies Regular Nabbits appear as villagers in Nabbit Village. Ornabbit, a new playable character, helps Mario and Luigi stop Captain Black Hole, the new villain for the saga. Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul Although Nabbit didn't appear in ''Paper Mario: The Jewel of Heart and Paper Mario: The Jewel of Soul, there is a statue of him in Island Port City. Gallery Nabbit.png|Nabbit in Super Mario Party 10. NabbitLOL.png|Lets-a-go, Mario sprite NabbitOrange.png|An orange version of Nabbit. Orange nappit4.gif|An orange nabbit Orange nappit3.gif|Orange nabbit sprite Nabbit_NSLU_Full.png|Nabbit's artwork for Super Mario Wii Adventure. Please give permission to me first before using this image. Nabbit Kart.png|Nabbit's Kart NabbitRunning.png|Nabbit running without the bag NabbitRunning M&SPD.png|Nabbit running in Mario & Sonic: Paralell Dimensions Nabbit2_M&SPD.png|''Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions'' Category:Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bandits Category:Mario Category:Mario Characters Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Playable Characters